This Weird Relationship
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] For Orithyea. Tsuna has to deal with an ignored unrequited love and at the same a bloodthirsty rival. Unfortunately, his goddess of fortune came in the form of a not-so-innocent young guy. Pairing : TYL27 x Kawahira x Hibari. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Threesome prompt by orithyea-san : 18Kawahira27 where Kawahira owns a ramen shop and both Hibari & Tsuna only go there because of him u pls

AU. OOC-ness. Unbeta-ed.

**Pairing : TYL!27 x Kawahira x Hibari**

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

Have you always regretted what you did? Or rather, as you were doing something, there was a voice inside your mind that kept asking on the purpose? Why would you do it? What kind of benefit would you gain from doing it?

Tsuna had almost gotten tired from doing it. Half of his school life was spent by being bullied. Asking himself what was his fault, why would he even go to the school when all he would get were insults and being beaten? At one point of his life, he asked the purpose of himself living and why he didn't just end it there. Likewise, numerous times, there were times when he would decide to give everything another try.

As he once again pulled a chair for him to sit down, Tsuna was once again, asking himself on his action. He almost forgot how many months it has been since he'd been doing it.

"Good evening, Kawahira-san."

"Good evening, Sawada-san. Good work for the day. What would you have?"

"Pork miso ramen and iced tea."

"Please wait a moment."

Just like that, their conversation had ended. The pattern had always repeated on a loop.

In the first place, he wondered why he still came to the place. This ramen shop, where _he _owned. It was kind of stupid for him to fall for him, a man nonetheless. Being able to be raised on a superior spot on his corporation would get him endless girls lining up to his, but instead he fell for the man who coincidentally met him _on that day_. He even doubted Kawahira would still remember it. Albeit, he was getting tired from eating the shop's product, ramen, however he couldn't keep himself to be attracted to the other.

So here he was, yet again taking a seat on the counter, the closest to the kitchen and could only watch the owner of the shop with longing eyes. Casually trying to get the man into a conversation, but occasionally pause them when he saw more orders were coming. In the first place, considering the place and their role right now, it was impossible to get a decent conversation on his case. Resisting the urge to sigh in front of the other, Tsuna thanked the man as his food was set down and split his chopsticks. At least, the meal was, as always, delicious.

Not soon, just as he began to dig on his food, thedoor was opened, signaling another customer coming. Tsuna peeked through his bowl of ramen, watching silently as a ravenet boy calmly sitting down on the far end of the counter.

_He came again_.

Sure he was attracted to the owner of this ramen shop, but our brunet surely didn't expect to get a love rival in his conquest, a boy at that. Believing that Kawahira-san has no interest in a boy younger than him, Tsuna count on his luck and decided to ignore this boy.

"Owner, when will you be able to have a match with me?"

!

However, if he didn't do anything soon, someone would take Kawahira-san's free time before him.

What should he do?

* * *

On his thirteenth visit of the month, the goddess of luck finally answered his prayer.

"A challenge?"

A brunet with light brown haired grinned ear to ear, "Yup," he was Fuuta, another part-timer of the shop and he was the chef along with the owner.

"Heh, this is rare," the ravenet boy who usually draped his gakuran on his shoulder stated with no interest. The flyer in his hand was soon returned to its place.

Eager to promote some more, Fuuta urged the regular customer with hearty laugh, "Don't say that, Hibari-kun."

Probably it was the first time Tsuna ever heard the other's name. Hibari, huh? He had thought the other's name was Kuro or something, seeing how gloomy the other was.

"See, Fuuta-kun? I told you this event is ridiculous."

!

And it was the first time Tsuna ever heard Kawahira-san said something as if it wasn't out of the scenario. Albeit he actually had no interest with the event whatsoever (seeing he also didn't have a big appetite), he crossed his arms and decided to drop on his comment too. "That's true. I was thinking that it was very rare for Kawahira-san to hold such event….something like 150 ramen bowls challenge…"

A dare to eat 150 bowls of ramen for 300,000 yen. He wondered which glutton can pull such a feat.

Fixing his glasses in desperate sigh, Kawahira didn't even stop on taking care of the orders, "Yes. But Fuuta-kun remarked that doing an event once in a while will raise our shop's popularity," somehow Tsuna could hear the man saying that 'he didn't need such popularity'.

Mirroring his boss, Fuuta also didn't stop to pay attention on all his cooking as he replied, "But owner, it'd be a waste if your special ramen taste not being well known," with a quick swoop, three plates of gyoza were already served, "I-pin-chan! Can you bring these to table number 4?"

"Alright!" I-pin almost hopped to the counter in a hurry, "I also think this event is a good idea!", she said before rushing to serve the orders.

"Are you not interested, Sawada-san?" Muttering a thank you, Tsuna gave a mirth smile to the brunet chef and a glance at the glasses owner.

"I'm not really interested."

"Even with the prize?"

"Ah, yes. An adult like me can earn the money with our jobs, so just let's leave it to the youngsters."

That gave a thoughtful look on the younger brunet, "That's true. You're a regular too. Ah, how about this," with a seemingly innocent smile, Fuuta gave a point finger, "specially for you, Sawada-san, your prize will be a wish granted instead of money. See? You've been wanting to have a talk with boss, right?" Said boss almost spilled the ramen soup in surprise.

Not expecting such a heavenly-sent offer, Tsuna became flustered and probably his enthusiasm was already shown in his eyes. As he was about to answer though, a deep voice interrupted, "Fu~n, then I'll take this challenge."

It was the Hibari boy.

As expected, he is definitely his rival.

* * *

"Hibari-kun, is it?"

Upon being called, said boy halted his step and moved his eyes slightly, meeting with bright brown-eyes.

Despite the man who called him was older and taller than him, his eyes showed innocence of a young one. A herbivore?

"Regarding, Kawahira-san…"

Hibari didn't reply, not even moving.

"Are you probably interested in him?"

Faintly, the ravenet could feel an aggressive aura, but there was no trace on attack stance of the other. "Who are you?"

This time, the brunet was surprised, seemingly caught off guard by his question. "Didn't you remember me? Just like you, I'm also a regular customer in Kawahira-san's shop. We talked with Kawahira-san and Fuuta-kun earlier, remember?"

Hibari's response was a mere silence.

As expected. Tsuna didn't think the boy was paying attention to other people anyway.

Sighing, Tsuna rubbed his chin and laughed sheepishly, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm just curious seems you seem to be very interested on Kawahira-san."

"And what if I am?"

"Ah, you see," this time Tsuna had taken a step closer and hands curled into fist, "that'll be a problem for me."

Sensing the raise of hostile aura, Hibari had drawn out his tonfa with a smirk, "maybe if you can entertain me, I'll think about it."

Probably not an herbivore.

* * *

Fuuta hummed pleasantly, watching the number of customers growing. About three was already into the challenge and digging through their twentieth bowls. Two were already giving up and the other was about to get into another bowls.

Everything was still according to his plan.

He even had called his friends to help the business since he knew it'd be a lot busier than always. Now, he just has to wait his target taking the bite…

"Ah, welcome!" He called out when he sensed the door opened and almost bit his tongue on the sight.

"Sawada-san? Hibari-kun? What happened?" As if the two had just come back from exploring a dangerous forest and hunting dragons, said men were battered and tattered. They were bruised here and there and their appearance was a mess. Ignoring Fuuta's question and the surprised looks of other customers, the two walked to the counter and sat down with a grunt.

"Herbivore, the challenge."

"Fuuta-kun, I would like to take on the challenge."

Fuuta gave a look at his boss and I-pin who were looking worriedly at him, but nevertheless, hurriedly proceed on the request and signaling the shop of another challenger.

Well damn, maybe his calculation was off the mark.

**150 bowls….you think hibari and tsuna can do it? lol the two dueled each other before coming to the shop so maybe they should have big appetite oops kawahira-san is in danger trololol**

**I'm gonna post the previous version of this story after this, since it has the inside talk with my new favorite combi (/ω＼****) it's mainly the insider of the shops so I didn't combine with this one.**


	2. Behind the Scene

"Good day, Kawahira-san. Busy as usual, I see."

Oh, here it comes.

I-pin momentarily stopped her attention to the order and looked up to the new customer. As usual, the man took a seat on the counter and immediately ordered a bowl of pork ramen from her boss. A sigh escaped the young woman's lips, it was full of pity. Once she got the customer's order, I-pin headed back to the counter and yelled out the order to the kitchen, three plates of curry rice and three orange juices. They rarely got middle schooler customers these days.

"Good afternoon, Sawada-san. Is it okay for you to eat ramen every day?" She greeted the man with a humph pose. Considering the man was a regular, they were acted more casual with each other rather than a mere customer and a waitress of the shop.

The man, called Sawada, gave a crook grin, "well, this is what happens when I don't have anyone to cook for me," that was pretty odd for someone as cute as Sawada to say that. However, I-pin knew he was hinting something else.

"Sawada-san, maybe you should get a girl," that was a way of her to tell him to give up. Subtly, she took a glance at her boss who was completely ignoring the conversation and placed Sawada's ramen without a care. Once he saw the boss had worked on another order, Sawada replied with a low tone, "I'm actually on it," and split his chopsticks, "thanks for the advice I-pin-chan."

I-pin sighed, yet again.

There was a reason why she even bothered to talk about it with a customer –even though he was a regular. Carrying the tray of a number of orders to the tables, I-pin mulled over on when Sawada would ever manage to get her boss on a date…or even a decent hearty conversation. It was too obvious and it was getting painful to watch. If she counted correctly, it had been 2 years and seven months since Sawada-san became a regular of the shop. A regular was an understatement. The man always spent his lunch time on the shop, well not every single days but approximately eighty percent of it. The young girl had lost counted of how many the man had asked her boss on a walk. Well yeah, okay, it was pretty surprising at first. Who would have guessed the cute young man who often visited the shop you worked on is a gay? Especially, the target was your boss. I-pin is your ordinary young girl, full of fantasy, but this –such thing has never been one of her fantasies.

"Welcome!" She yelled out as she faintly heard the sound of their shoji door. There was only forty-five minutes left for closing and around this time, only some people came so late. Either they were salarymen or… a certain high-school boy.

"Ya, owner," the new customer sat on the far end of the counter. Not many customers chose to sit on the area when it wasn't a busy hours, but that was perfect for the ravenet school boy. He hadn't been a regular as long as Sawada-san, about five months or so, and he wasn't very talkative. I-pin didn't remember if there was any time she spoke to him at all. Especially when the boy, himself, paid more attention to her boss than her.

"Owner, when are you ever free for a match?"

Sadly he was just a delinquent who only wanted to have a fight against the man.

"As I usually said, Hibari-kun. Even on our days off, I have to restock the ingredients and take note of the shop's account and everything so I don't really have time," Kawahira politely refused, again with a sale smile.

The boy, named Hibari, hummed in disappointment before digging through his bowl in silent.

Even though he seemed to have no interest beside fighting with her boss, I-pin has to praise his determination to keep coming and repeat the challenge…while at the same time wonder if there was any ulterior motive.

She just really didn't expect for her boss to be THIS popular.

—

"How about you do something, Kawahira-san?"

"Do what?" Kawahira stopped checking the ramen soup and stared at his employee who was resting her head on the broom while giving him a look.

I-pin made a sigh, returning to her sweep job, "about Sawada-san and the gakuran boy," she clarified.

"Oh, so you noticed too, I-pin-chan," even Fuuta, the cook, took attention with the topic. "That's right, Kawahira-san, it isn't nice to give false hope like this. At least do something," the brunet scolded lightly, waving the pan he was washing in the air.

Disregarding that the two actually lectured him, Kawahira replied with a monotone, "You two are still young, so you don't understand."

While I-pin was giving him a questioning look, Fuuta actually smiled, "yes, I know. It's to assure them as our regulars, right?"

Wow. As expected of someone who has been working here longer than her. But to think he said it with such a smile. I-pin really couldn't get too close with the two men in her workplace.

"Catching fast as usual, Fuuta-kun."

"Thank you for the compliment, boss," and Fuuta, as always, returned it with his innocent smile, "but you know, boss. You have to stimulate them once in a while."

Now it was Kawahira and I-pin's turn to look at Fuuta with questioning looks. "Stimulate?"

"That's right, stimulate."

"What do you mean?"

"Please leave it to me."

**while I-pin an earnest part-timer girl, Fuuta is definitely a manipulative innocent-looking boy u w u**


End file.
